


This is Cozy

by TheAverageOne11



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 3x15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: 3x15 AU: Jake takes Stevie to the supply closet to confront him about the drugs, but his determination breaks when Stevie gets the wrong impressions and makes a move.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Stevie Schillens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	This is Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...this happened.  
> In all honesty I just needed something to write to warm up and take me out of my comfort zone a little. Hope you enjoy!  
> FYI Because I love Jake and Amy so much we're just gonna pretend in this AU they haven't gotten together yet...Not a fan of cheating dramas lol

"Hey, I logged the drugs. You know what that means: it's time to celebrate. You know what that means: Let's eat big sandwiches!" Stevie said as he walked up towards Jake excitedly, his voice growing jokingly higher with each sentence.

His warm childish demeanor caused the distant memories of their former police work together to resurface, faint but no less vivid in his head. It was almost enough to make Jake forget all about what Boyle told him, which as much as Jake dreaded to admit, only served to confirm his own suspicions.

"I gotta talk to you...in private." Jake said, instantly cussing internally at his own resolve for ruining Stevie's cheerful high and seeing his face drop. "Come on." He added, leading Stevie towards the only place in the precinct he knew would allow them some privacy to chat.

Jake opened the door to the supply closet and waited for Stevie to come in after him before closing the door behind them, blushing slightly as he realized what it might seem like. The closet only had a little narrow bit of space in it, just about enough to fit 2 grown met, 3 by force, so he knew it wouldn't be occupied. It did however, make it extremely awkward to start the serious conversation he needed to get over with.

"Okay..." Stevie said uncomfortably. "Uh, this is cozy." He added, turning away to stare at the tight space around closet, avoiding Jake's eyes.

"Well, the precinct is so crowded that this is the only place where no one can hear us." Jake explained calmly, finally grabbing Stevie's attention as he met his eyes and grinned devilishly at his words.

"Oh, I see now. Damn Jay Jay, you bold. Okay, I dig that." Stevie said smugly, taking the only step he could in the cramped space of the closet towards Jake so their chests were touching. Jake's breath died in his throat when he felt the other detective's breath hot on his face. "I knew you wanted this just as much as I did..." He whispered, his face getting impossibly close to Jake's own.

Jake gulped. He was beginning to think that Stevie had gotten a completely wrong impression about why he brought him in the closet. "Ugh- Stevie-...I, um, the reason I brought you here is mmph-"

Jake's words were muffled out by Stevie grabbing Jake by the back of his head and pushing their lips together. Despite his best efforts to restrain himself from reciprocating, Jake founding himself surrendering to his deepest desires; he had immediately taken notice to his old friend's physique as soon as he showed up in the Nine-Nine. His shoulders were broader, his new beard and short hair only making him even more irresistible than before, and his smile was infectious. He never even considered the fact that his attraction was two-sided.

At the first brush of Jake's lips against the other boy's, Stevie smiled into the kiss, his hand on the back of his suddenly firmer and more confident as his other hand dropped down to cup his ass. Jake yelped at the foreign sensation, causing his friend's smile to grow even wider against his lips.

"Stevie, wait, I-" Jake stammered, pulling away as much as he was allowed to, the other man's hands still holding his body in place. Their chests rose and fell rapidly like clockwork as they looked at each other, both with flushed cheeks and mouths kissed red.

"What's wrong baby?" Stevie inquired, his hand dropping down to cup his jaw gently. The word 'baby' sent a shiver down his spine, a wave of warmth and goosebumps going straight to his groin. His legs were threatening to give out, and with them his will. _Fuck the drugs._

With his newfound determination, or lack thereof, Jake all but jumped on the other man, Stevie's back colliding with the shelf behind him as he attacked his mouth. The other man groaned, equal parts in surprise and arousal and suddenly their hands were all over each other. Jake embraced his wilder side and pinned Stevie's arms against the shelves, pulling back slightly to see the other man's now dilated pupils. He could drown himself in the look of pure lust that Stevie was giving him.

He reconnected their lips again, his tongue invading, exploring. Stevie let him take control for awhile, distracting himself with exploring the skin hidden away beneath Jake's garments. Jake moved down, kissing his jaw, then proceeded even lower to his neck. He licked a stripe from the crook of his neck to his earlobe, and the sound that came out of his friend was pure bliss.

"Fuck..." Stevie moaned out before he hastily flipped them over so that Jake was the one with his back against the shelves and reconnected their lips, their tongues wrestling for dominance. They flipped and turned each other without breaking the kiss, hearing the clinks and rustling of items on the shelves being pushed aside or falling over. They didn't care.

Eventually Jake resigned and let himself be pressed against the shelves, spreading his legs to give Stevie better access and feel the press of their erections against each other. He wasn't disappointed as Stevie grinned against his lips and thrust his hips against Jake's. They were both rock hard. Stevie pulled away, looking intensely at Jake, his quick, ragged breath hot on his lips. Without saying anything, he grabbed Jake's right hand and placed it on his crotch, resulting in a silent gasp from both.

"Look at what you did Jay Jay..." He said innocently. Jake smirked with false confidence and, gripping him tightly through the jeans, started jerking him off. He reveled in the shaky breath the other boy took at the touch, motivating him to start unbuttoning Stevie's pants and pull down his underwear so he could make the other man completely fall apart.

"Fucking hell..." Jake exclaimed, astonished by his friend's length.

"Too much for you to handle, Peralta?" Stevie said with a smug expression on his face, driving the other detective to wipe that confidence off his face. There wasn't enough room for Jake to take him in his mouth, so he settled on the next best thing and took him in his hand. He paused for a brief moment, his mouth agape at the length and heat of his friend's cock, before giving it a few experimental strokes. The moan his quick but sharp moves elicited from Stevie was pure sin.

Stevie grabbed the back of his head again and crashed their lips together. His breaths were uneven and his kissing was sloppy and Jake loved every second of it because he's making it happen. They were really close together, Stevie's dick flat against Jake's stomach, so it almost felt like he was jerking himself off.

"Turn around..." Stevie said in-between kisses, his voice rasp and breathless. Jake was happy to oblige. With his back pressed against his friend's torso, he felt Stevie's hand starting to work on his zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. Then, Jake felt a thick, warm member gliding along his crack.

"Oh my god..." Jake shuttered at the teasing sensation.

"Jakey...can I-?"

"Yes. Please." With that, Stevie put three fingers in Jake's mouth, and Jake licked them eagerly, moaning around the digits knowing that it would go straight to the other man's cock. He smirked when he felt Stevie's cock throb on his ass. Stevie wasted no time and quickly retrieved the fingers from his mouth and starting preparing his asshole.

Jake released a loud groan at the initial penetration of his fingers, prompting Stevie to cover his mouth, shushing him so they don't get caught. They'd been loud but not that loud, not that anyone could hear something from the chatter of the overly crowded precinct.

"God, I can't take all the teasing anymore. I need you in me now." Jake pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm not done prepping you yet and you seem pretty tight." Stevie said with a smile, barely keeping his cool himself.

"Put it in already. I can take it." Jake groaned, half-frustration half-desperation.

"Okay. If you say so. Don't blame me when you can't walk straight for a week." He said smugly, but concern still cautiously present in his voice. Stevie lined his cock up with Jake's hole, and despite his prior reassurances, he made sure to be careful as he entered the tight heat of his friend's hole.

He immediately shut his eyes in pure ecstasy as he slowly started bottoming out inside the other man. Predicting an outcry from Jake, he gently put his hand over the smaller man's mouth, soft enough for him to be able to hell him to step, but hard enough so he can use it to muffle out his screams from the initial pain. When met with no resistance, he pushes his cock all the way in and pauses, giving him time to adjust.

"Holy shit... you have no idea how good you feel Jay Jay." He whispered softly in his ear, resting his head on the other man's shoulder and relaxing in the heat coming off of his partner.

"Ugh, of course I do. I'm me. But yeah, you do too. It's sorta like having a space heater up your butt." Jake joked, drawing out a chuckle from both of them. Humor was always Jake's defense mechanism.

"I think the heat is the least of your troubles right now. Want me to wait a little bit longer?" Stevie asked, his hands wandering up the hems of his shirt and exploring the warm smooth skin beneath the garment.

"Yeah...You're pretty big." He admitted in a wince, sounding almost ashamed.

"It's okay baby. To be honest, I know it's embarrassing but I think I'll only be able to move a couple of times and I'm done." Stevie said, starting to kiss and nip at the skin on his neck and earlobe.

After a few peaceful minutes, Jake reached back and cupped his ass, pushing him impossibly deeper in a silent plea for his friend to move.

Stevie obliged.

Slowly, he pulled out a little bit, until only his head was still inside Jake, and then he pushed back in just as slowly, seeking back the warmth of his friend.

"Good god..." Stevie whispered softly as he bottomed out in Jake for the second time.

"Please, fuck me Stevie." Jake pleaded, beginning to move his hips in desperation.

"As you wish baby." Stevie complied with a grin, beginning to thrust his hips in succession. The muffled moans coming out of Jake fueled the other man's soul, driving him to thrust faster and faster and faster until-

"Holy shit I'm cumming!" He managed to scream out before stopping his movements completely, spending deep inside the other man as he rested his head on Jake's shoulders.

"Well that was fast..." Jake teased after about half a minute, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah...sorry about that, but to be fair I warned you." Stevie said with a chuckle before pulling out gently. "I just never thought I'd get to do that with you...I got a little excited."

Jake turned around and grabbed a box of tissues off of one of the shelves around them and used them to clean himself up, before pulling his pants up, the tissues balled up so he can throw them out. Their eyes met again then, and Stevie found himself leaning down to give Jake another appreciatory kiss, less needy then the ones before, and instead taking his time to lick into his mouth.

"You don't wanna get off as well?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I don't feel like making a mess in here." Jake said.

"Okay. I'll have to owe you then...if you want this to happen again of course." Stevie added with a cocky grin as he fixed Jake's collars. Jake smiled uncomfortably in response, coming down from his arousal and realizing that he failed to confront his friend about the drugs he planted. He patted Stevie on the back, before walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Any comments at all are very welcome :)


End file.
